land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
CaptainSparklez
CaptainSparklez is an unusual one, as he claims loyalty to the mysterious Ianite, goddess of balance and sister of Mianite and Dianite. He first appeared in Day 14. On Day 15, as he and his god can be swayed to do things good or evil, Tom decides to pay him to kill his sworn enemies "Juliet". Later he helped Jericho kill a member of Team Dianite, thus furthering his neutrality, but not to the god Dianite. History Calling Before the arrival of Sparklez to the Realm of Mianite, the good Captain had been a great adventurer of another world. Ianite, watching the bloody battles of the Realm of Mianite from her distant abode in The End, called out to Mianite to find her a follower which could act as a balancer to bring peace between Team Dianite and Team Mianite. Mianite, seeing the benefit of this, sent out a minion to find Sparklez and bring him to be the Champion of Ianite. This minion, however, was once a lieutenent of Dianite, and as such was persuaded into becoming an assassin meant to kill Sparklez in return for his previous position in the Nether. This lead to the events known as "The Battle for Jerry's Tree", when Captain Sparklez ultimately defeated the minion but was, in turn, incapacitated and eventually cast away to the Realm of Mianite. Arrival CaptainSparklez arrived on the Island on Day 14. Soon afterwards, Tom began to tell the Captain about the land of Mianite, which was interrupted by a helicopter passing by Sparklez' home IRL. Killing Tony After Sparklez helped Jericho kill TonyModestep, a member of Team Dianite, Sparklez was brought into conflict with The Modesteps. The fight was vocal until much later, when the Modesteps decided to just burn his entire house down. They still have grudges anyways. Choosing Sides The Captain was dragged into war after being betrayed and killed by the kind Nade. Nade killed him after they spent some time together . After that the Captain decided to join Team Ianite. Love CaptainSparklez fell in love with the Captain of the pirates, CaptainCapsize, and had once had rivalry with SynHD. CaptainCapsize unfortunatly was killed by Skipper RedBeard after capture by Guardian Furia and turning into a zombie and trying to kill everyone Blessed Items Armor of Ianite CaptainSparklez has a set of enchanted leather from Ianite, which was given to him on Day 37 along with an enchanted bow, which was also from Ianite. Sugar of Ianite He also recently found the Sugar of Ianite that "binds" with the owner, which has unknown uses. Yet we know one use of it which is eternal speed. Two days after receiving the Sugar, he consumed it, but because it was still buggy, nothing happened, and it was lost forever. Bow of Justice This bow was created by Sparklez's enchantments and is used to bring justice a safe distance to the Realm of Mianite. Tom has an identically enchanted bow. Skills and Abilities The Technician CaptainSparklez is, arguably, the most adept in redstone engineering within the World of Mianite. This has earned him the title of "The Technician", building innovative and revolutionary inventions such as stripper lights, death traps and underground music. Hardcore Parkour CaptainSparklez has mad skills in both horizontal and vertical movements, allowing him to jump strategically to hard-to-reach locations. #GetRekt Missions *Bring balance to the Realm of Mianite. *Prevent war between the followers of Dianite and Mianite at all costs. (unsuccessful) *Find the Heart of Ianite. (Successful) *Rescue Ianite from the grips of Dianite. (successful) Category:Mianites Category:Team Ianite